Birds Adventure
by Jeff117
Summary: Lisa and John and their friends are back in this new series.(Sequel to my storys:Love is always powerful,and A new adventure.)Title changed.
1. The Casts

**Hello everyone,welcome to this story called:The Series Season 1,The story is a sequel to my storys:Love is always powerfull,and A new you haven't read them yet,go read them.I won't be updating everyone.**

* * *

The casts for this story...

John:Green Wing Macaw.

Lisa:Green Wing Macaw.

Carter:Green Wing Macaw.

Gloria:Green Wing Macaw.

* * *

Blu:Spix Macaw.

Jewel:Spix Macaw.

Rosa:Spix Macaw.

Pearl:Spix Macaw.

Josh:Spix Macaw.

Matt:Spix Macaw.

* * *

Rafael:Toco Toucan.

Eva:Keel Billed Toucan.

Rafael and Eva's kids.

Kan:Keel Billed Toucan.

Beta:Toco Toucan.

* * *

Nico:Canary.

Pedro:Cardinal.

* * *

Luiz:Bulldog.

* * *

Nigel:Sulfur-Crested Cockatoo.

* * *

New casts...

Sheen:Scarlet Macaw.

Bay:Snake.

Chief:Toco Toucan.

Jun:Spix Macaw.

Mark:Spix Macaw.(From my story Jewel's Bully Brother.)

Kelly:Spix Macaw.(From my story Jewel's Bully Brother.)

Ellie:Hyacinth Macaw.

Chris:Hyacinth Macaw.

And more...

* * *

**Well thats all the cast,i got some names from Halo games and i got that Ellie name from Dead Space 2 of Dead Space,I won't be updating this story this week cause i will be playing Dead Space 3 on PC for awhile.I don't want to keep you guys waiting for it,but i will get too bye for now and please vote on my poll on my profile and Loco Vampire if you're reading this,i don't have a idea from you're story yet,but i will think of the idea soon.**


	2. Chapter 1:Family Morning

**Hello guys,i im back remember i said i won't be updating for a week?Well now im not,i been playing Dead Space 3,great game so far,i love the game an another game i tried to play on PC,Aliens Colonial Marines,the new game which it came out in 13 or so on PC and consoles,i tired to play the game but the stupid stupid frame rates going down alot and its pissing me off alot,its was been downloading for 10 hours,and now i can't play it because of my stupid graphics card on my PC,my graphics card is ATI Radeon HD 4200,i really need i new graphics card on this PC,do you guys know how to download a new graphics card for my PC?If so let me i love Dead Space 3 alot and i been reading Rio 3 the party never ends story and i love here we are in my new story,i don't know how many chapter i will be put in this story,but i will think on how many chapter for this 2...well another update for this chapter,i haven't gone to this yet becuase PS4 was announced and i watched the live stream on 2/20/2013 and it was ...Update 3/10/2013 im finally come back to this story and here you guys go!**

* * *

In the morning in Rio,the morning of City,people,birds,places, morning in the jungle where birds get up and enjoy having fun with their parents,friend,siblings,and uncles.

In the family tree,the green wing macaw named John,(I still got that name from Halo games.)who is slowly opening his eyes and see the sunshine looks At the girl to the left named Lisa on and Lisa are grown up siblings,they lost their parents years and years ago and the bird name Danial who is been taking care of them for years since their chicks,Danial was their best friend,but now he is and Lisa become mates at the cave where they found,they been spending with their friends alot,and now they have chicks named Carter and Gloria and going to be taking care off.

John looks at Lisa and slowly moving his wing into her face and rubbing smiles while rubbing her and then he looks at his new kids who is sleeping.

Lisa is now waking up and she sees John's wing rubbing her head while looking at his looks at John and without a warning she kissing John and he

got scared by her and finally wraped his wings around her body and pulled her up to him.

She broke it and said to him.'Good morning John.'

'Good morning Lisa.'

Lisa put her head on John's shoulder and John did a same one too.

'So John,how long have you been awake?'

'Um i don't know,i was just having fun for a little bit before you awake.'

Lisa looks at her Daughter,she is moving while her eyes are closed,she is uncomfortable with her head on the ground,she decided to move her head to her sleeping brother's smiles and then sleeps.

John and Lisa smiles at their daughter.'Awwww,is it that cute John?Thats just like us when we were chicks.'

'Yeah,thats like us Lisa.'

Lisa got out of John and stretching her body,John loves to seeing her doing it,see looks at him while stretching and walked to her sleeping daughter and slowly wrap her wing around her and lift her up.'Is she beautifull John?'

'Yes Lisa,she is,not as beautifull as you.'

'Aw John,you are always sweet to me.'

Lisa feeling something in her wing,Lisa looks at Gloria who is moving.'John i think shes going to open her eyes.'

'I hope she haves you're eyes.'

'Oh stop it.'

'What,do you not want her to have you're eyes?'

'Well yeah but...God you always funny.'

'Oh really?'

Lisa looks at her daughter and trying to open her eyes.'John look.'

'Why?'

'Just look.'

Gloria is begin opening her first eyes slowly,she blinks her eys and look up to her is not scared of them but she smiles.

Lisa held Gloria closer to her and hugs her,she hugs her back and stares at her father.

'John,i think she wants you in you're wings.'

John nodded and reached his wings to her,Lisa give Gloria to John and holding her.'Hello my new daughter,welcome to earth,im you're father and you're mother and i wil take care of you and you're new brother.'John said.

Gloria snuggles in John's chest and starting to sleep.

John gasped.'Lisa,she is sleeping on my chest.'He whispers.

'I know is so cute.'Lisa looks at her son Carter who is sleeping,she grabs him with her wing,and she looks closely to see that Carter is opening his eyes the first time!

Carter opens his eyes and looks around the first time,until he see's John and Lisa and his sister.

'Hi their Carter,im you're mother and this is you're father and you're sister Gloria,we are to take care you two.'Lisa said.

Carter smiles and wraps his tiny wings around wraps around him and looks at John with Gloria in his chest sleeping.

'...'Sniff'...Thats our kids John.'Lisa cries in John's shoulder.'There there sweet heart,we are going to try to best best parents.'

'I hope so John,i hope.'She put her beak into John's and they are now enjoying with their kids in the day.

* * *

**Wow i finally got this chapter done,there will be more soon and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2:Kan and Beta are mates

**Hello everyone,welcome to this new chapter,and who no reviews?Well enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Kan and Beta are mates**

* * *

3 Days later.

At Rafael and Eva's hollow Eva is outside looking for her kids who is hiding from her while Rafarl watches,he knows where they are.

He sit down in the hollow and looks outside for a bit.

He heard a voice.'Rafael!'He looked up and he see's his brother Beta and his sister landed and give Rafael a big hug for him.

They broke it and Rafael said.'Hey guys,its been a long time.'

'I know Rafael,we missed you.'Beta said.

'Me too.'Kan said.

'Man i can't wait for you two to meet my wife and my kids.'Rafael said.

'You have a family?'

'You bet i do.'Rafael see's that Kan and Beta are holding their wings each other.'Um,how come you two are holding wings?'

'Well you see,Beta and i are-'Kan was interupted be Eva after she found kids.'Hey Rafael who is these two?'

'Oh um Eva this is my brother Beta and this is my sister Kan.'

'Rafael how come you never told me you have siblings?'

'Oh well-'

'Because Rafael is our big brother and he almost forgot about us,we do have more siblings but we don't know were they anyway nice to meet you Eva.'Kan said.

'And me.'Beta said.

'So anyway,about that question.'

'Oh yeah,Rafael Beta and i are ma-'Kan was once again interupted by John.'Hey Rafael Eva whats up!'John and Blu landed beside Rafael and Eva.

'Hey John and Blu,what are you two doing here?'Rafael asked.

'Well im just gettin food for Lisa and our new chicks.'john answered.

'What!How come you never-'

'Well i don't know,sorry.'

'okay,Blu?'

'Oh right,im just doing same as John.'Blu said.

'Okay everyone can you guys please shut up and let Kan finish for god sake?!'Beta yelled.

They all nodded.'Okay thank you,Kan you can say it now.'

'Thanks Beta,Rafael,Beta and i are mates.'Kan said.

Rafael drops his beak way low after what Kan said.'WHAT!You two are mates?'

Kan and Beta nodded.

'Ho-bu-wh-How?!'

'Listen Rafael,when we were chicks,Beta and i became lovers after Beta and i had a fight and you stoped it,but you did not know that we were lovers,days ago we became mates like you and Eva.'Kan said.

'How come i never know that?'

'Oh don't worry big brother,Kan and i will make sure that you wil understand.'Beta said before he and Kan kiss.

Rafael's beak now droped even low.

'Oh yeah Rafael before Beta and i go,we are going to have a family and you can get to see them.'Kan said.

'Bye Rafael!'Kan and Beta flys away from them.

John and Blu looks at Rafael while his beak droped.'Um Blu,maybe we should go.'

'I agreel'John and Blu flys off really quickly as fast as they landed at the grass and boom,Rafael scream's goes and Blu is now laughing from Rafael's reactions.

'Oh my god,did you see the look on Rafaels face?'John asked while laughing.

'Yeah,oh my god that was pretty funny.'Blu is now laughing harder.

'I can't Rafael-'John can't say something but laughing harder like Blu.

* * *

John landed at the hollow and see's Lisa and their kids inside.

'John where were you?'Lisa asked worried.

'You're not going to believe what just happen.'

'What?'

* * *

'Rafael's brother and sister are mates?'Jewel asked.

'Yep,John and i saw his reaction and it was very funny.'Blu can't stop laughing.

'What is his reaction?'

* * *

Lisa is now laughing about Rafael's reaction.'Oh my god that was very funny.'

'I know,poor Rafael.'John looks at Carter and Gloria and he see's them picks them up with his wings.'Was it funny you two?'

They nodded and continues to giggle which it makes John smiles.

* * *

Blu stands outside of the holllow while Jewel laughs at what Blu said about Rafael.

Rose and her siblings walks up to Blu.'Daddy,whats wrong with mom?'

'You don't want to know.'Blu said.

* * *

**Poor Rafael,but it was funny,next chapter is in work and it will be up review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 3:Blu Jewel and the rest visit

**Hello everyone,new chapter is here.**

**New title changed from The Series:Season 1 to Birds Adventure.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Blu and Jewel and the rest visit**

* * *

2 Days later...

In the hollow John is sitting with Lisa,John is holding Carter and Lisa is holding Gloria,their chicks have full feathers,Carter has same feathers from his father,he has brown eyes,black beak and talons,Gloria has same feather is her mother,she has green eyes,dark black beak and black and Gloria can now speak a little bit,but in a few days they will speak fully.

John looks at Carter who is sleeping in his wing.'Man,Carter is sure is handsome.'

'Yeah,and Gloria is beautifull.'Lisa said while holding Gloria in her wings.

John and Lisa looked at each other and bring their beaks to each other for it was broke by Blu and Jewel who flew in inside.

'Hey John and Lisa.'Blu and Jewel said quietly.

'Hey Blu and Jewel.'John and Lisa said quietly.

Jewel walks over to John and looks at sleepy Carter.

'Man John,that is a handsome chick you have.'

'Thanks Jewel,im still keeping a eye on my son.'John said.

Blu walks over to Lisa and looks at Gloria.'Gloria is beautifull Lisa,but not as beautifull is Jewel.'

'Aw Blu'Jewel walks to Blu and kiss his cheek.

'I know Blu,i just don't want to let go of her.'Lisa said.

'Im sure that out kids and meet you're chicks John and Lisa.'She said.

Before they say anything,Rafael flys over quickly and he stops and looks at John and Lisa's chicks.'Oh sorry,i should be quiet should i?'Rafael asked.

They nodded.

'Hey um Rafael,are you still okay about you're brother and sister?'Jewel asked.

'Why?They are mates and i did not know that.'Rafael replied.'So John and Lisa,is you're chicks ever going to wake up soon?'

'Oh they will wake up soon.'John said.

Nico Pedro and Sam flys inside to see the chicks.

'Hey guys.'Three said.

'Shh.'They shh at Nico Pedro and Sam.

'They are sleeping,but they will wake up soon.'Lisa said.

They heard a noise,John and Lisa and the rest looks at Carter and Gloria who is waking up,they opened their eyes to see their parents.

'Good morning mom and dad.'Carter and Gloria said.

'Good morning you two.'They bring a family hug and it was sweet.

Blu and Jewel and the rest smiles at them and walks to them and they all shared a hug.

Too a bad Eva is not there.

* * *

**Short chapter,sorry,can't do anything about chapter wil be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 4:Kids Chatting

**(No update here)Lol im just kidding you guys,enjoy and hello!**

* * *

Chapter 4:Kids Chatting

* * *

11 Days later...

Carter Gloria and their friends are having a kids chat while all of their parents chats.

'So Rose,Pearl,Joshand Matt,how was you're day today?'Carter asked.

'Oh it was fine,except Josh pinched me.'Pearl snapped.

'Yeah because you pinched me first.'Jos snapped back.

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Um,brother,why do they always fight?'Gloria whispers to Carter.

'I don't know.'He replied.

'Sorry Carter and Gloria,they always fight all the time.'Rose said.

'Yeah thats right,because their dummies.'All heard a voice and it came from a female Scarlet Macaw chick.

'Oh my god Maresa,can you just leave us alone?'Josh yelled.

'Who is she?'Gloria asked.

'She's Maresa,she always bully us and called us names,and of course she have a brother named James.'Rose explaned.

'Thats right Rose butt.'Maresa looks at Carter and Gloria.'And who are you two?I never seen you two before.'

'This is my sister Gloria,and im Carter.'Carter said.

'Nice names,maybe you two should change you're names to,Stompy and Glopoe.'Maresa is staring to laugh by those two names.

'Hey well i like you're name Maresa,or should i say Maredorky.'Carter said before Gloria and the other laughs at that name.

'Ha ha ha,very funny mister nice chick.'Maresa said.

'Who are you calling me a chick,were all chicks here'He said.

'Oh yeah?wait until my brother comes and-There he is!'Maresa's brother James flew towards his sister and landed besides her.

'Hey sister.'James said.

'Hey brother.'She said as they hug.

'Thats you're brother?'Gloria asked.

'Thats right girl,im her brother.'James said.

'And you're a chick too.'

'Who are you calling me a chick,were all chicks here'He said.

'Thank you.'Carter said.

'Well look who's talking.'He said.

'Guys guys,can we just get along with each other?'Matt said.

They all looked at Matt and gave him a stare.

'Continue please.'He said.

James stop staring at Matt and walks over to Carter.'Now listen her um...'

'Carter.'Carter said.

'Carter,Maresa and i are the only bullys here in Rio,So you better watch you're mouth or i will give you a punch.'

'Oh really,i hope to see,up you're's'

'Why you stupid-'

'BURN!'They all looked at their friend who is standing there listen to them,his name is Sheen the Scarlet Macaw and he is a chick like them.'What,thats a good burn.'

'Sheen,why are you here?'Pearl asked.

'Just wanted to see you guys thats all'Sheen said.

'Kids its time to come home!'Their mothers shouted.

'Well Maresa and i have to go now,so catch you nerds later,come on Maresa lets get out of here.'James and Maresa flys away to their parents.

'We better go to,bye Pearl,Rose,Matt and Josh.'Carter said.

'Bye!'All flys away to their parents.

* * *

Well thats the chapter.

Next chapter is now in work.


	6. Chapter 5:How Kan and Beta Becom Mates

Chapter 4:How Kan and Beta Become Mates

* * *

Kan and Beta are in the hollow eating Mango's.

'Um Beta,is Rafael still okay about ?'Kan asked.

'I think so why?'

'Well,since you and i are mates and were going to have kids,Then...Man we haven't seen our big brother yet.'

'I know,i wish our brother and sister is here.'Beta said before he looked down.

Kan drops her Mango and walks over to Beta,she sit down on her knee's and put her big beak into Beta's.

She wraps her wings around him and she broke the kiss.'I miss them too Beta,but we do have each other,and Rafael almost.'

'Yeah,i think you're right,should we go visit Rafael and whats his wife name,Eva?Yeah and her too?'

'Sure,lets go.'She got off of him and then flys out of their hollow.

* * *

'Carlos,what did i tell you about tieing you're uncles with you siblings?'Eva asked.

'Because we love tieing them up.'Carlos whined.

'I know,but say you and you're siblings sorry to them.'

Carlos and his siblings looks at Blu Jewel John Lisa being tied up.

'Were sorry.'They said.

'What ever.'Blu said.

Kan and Beta landed besides Rafael and looks at Blu and the rest being tied up.

'Um what happened to them?'Beta asked Rafael.

'Its our kids.'Rafael answered.

Kan walks over to them and cut the robes.

'Where did you're kids get these robes?'Jewel asked.

'I have no idea.'He said.

Kan and Beta give Rafael a big hug.'Were so glad to see you again Rafael.'Both said.

'I know i know-Kan you're stomach is so big!'

'I know.'Kan rubs her rubs it too with her.

'So how many are you carrying Kan?'Lisa asked.

'Two,im carrying two.'She answered.

'Im glad you two are going to have kids.'John said.

'Thanks.'Both said.

'Man i can't believe you two are mates,i wish i would knew that a long time ago.'

'Well you see Rafael...Um,here is a story.'

* * *

(Kan and Beta's flash back)

Kan and Beta got back from the club,they decited to relax after their dance.

'Man that was fun Kan.'

'I know Beta,it was really fun.'

Beta walks over to Kan,picks her up and looks into her eyes.'You are so beautiful Kan.'

'Thanks Beta.'Kan drops her tear from her eye.

'Kan are you okay?'

She looks at him.'Beta,remember our past where you and i were fighting?'

'Yeah,why?'

'Im still sorry about it,i remember i hated you,i just want someone to make me feel an and you wer were the one,when you kissed me me,do you really mean it?'

'Of couse Kan,i love you back from our past and i swear i would protect you everytime.'

'...'Sniff'...Oh Beta.'She crys in Beta's wraps his wings around her and sits down while holding her.'Beta..Don't ever leave me alone again.'

'I won't honey,i will never leave you alone again.'

'...I love you Beta.'

'I love you too Kan,more then a brother.'

Beta grabs Kan's head to make her face him,he put his beak into Kan's

She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Beta put Kan on the floor while doing a'French kiss'with her.

They wraped each other and Beta is thrusting his body into Kan's.

(No lemon here guys,sorry)

* * *

10 Minutes later they become mates after a long sex.

Kan is on top of Beta and looks at him.'Beta..That was...The best thing...I ever had...of all time.'

'I know...Same here.'

And then they started to cuddle each other.

'Beta,im i going to get pregnant?'

'I don't know,if you do,then we will raise kids,i will raise them with you,we will going to great parents.'

'You promise you will be there with me?

'I promise.'

They kiss and then went to sleep.

* * *

(Present Day)

'So in the morning,she became pregnant,so she crys and then i comfort her,and we decited to raise kids,shh will lay eggs in a few days.'Beta finished.

Everyone expect Kan and the kids have a very surprised fainted but Jewel grabs him in time.

John was about to faint like Blu,but he said.'Oh my god.'

'Wo-Wow,so let me get this straight,you two were lovers when we were chicks,and then now you two became mates?Awesome!'Rafael rans to his brother and his sister and give them a hug.

'You're not mad?'Both asked.

'No,im so happy for you two!'He hugs them harder and trying not to hart Kan's hugged him back and smiles.

'Hey Lisa,lets leave these three alone and lets go back to our hollow.'John said.

'Alright.'She said.

'See you later Jewel.'

'See you later too.'Jewel grabs fainted Blu and carrys him into their hollow.

Then John and Lisa lefted.

* * *

Blu woke up from his faint time,he was in the hollow.

'Blu im glad you're wake.'

He looks at Jewel.'What happened?How long was i out?'

'You fainted,and you been out for three hours'Jewel said.

'Daddy!'Their kids jumped on Blu as they are happy.

* * *

**Poor Blu,next chapter soon,next chapter is going to be Nico Pedro Sam and new bird only.**


	7. Chapter 6:Sister?

**New chapter here and i love Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Chapter 6:Sister?

* * *

'Well everyone thats a wrap for now!'Nico yelled.

Birds are cheering after the song and what Nico said.

'And of course we would love to thank Nico's brother Sam for singing for us.'Pedro said.

'Thank you.'Sam said.

'See you guys tomorrow!'He yelled.

Birds are cheering loudly and left the club with byes.

After they lefted,Nico and at female Canary bird who is alone.

Pedro and Sam looks at Nico who can't stop staring at her while looking at Nico.

'Um brother are you oka-'Sam could not finish as Nico walks over to a female Canary bird.

'Ross,is that you?'Nico asked.

'Yes,and is that you Nico?'Ross the Canary bird said.

Nico drops a tear.'Yes.'Nico and Ross hugged each other,they are reunited as brother and sister.

'Ross,i can't believe its you!'

'And i can't believe its you too Nico!'She hugs him harder.

Sam walks over to them.'Ross,do you know im you're brother too?'

Ross lets go of Nico and hugs Sam.'Sam,you're here too?'

'Yes sister,all of us are here.'

All three have a siblings hug,they all let go and looked at each other.

'Oh um Ross,this is my best friend Pedro.'

'Hello hot wing.'Pedro said.

'Hello,and did you just said hot wing to me-'

'Well Ross,he always saids that to almost everyone.'Nico said.

* * *

So they been talking all night until it gets mid night.

'Well its kinda late,we should go home.'Ross said.

'But Ross,don't you have a home?'Nico asked.

'Yeah but,i was always get scared and alone by myself in the hollow and i had no one to be with me.'Ross said.

'Sorry.'He said.

'Its fine Nico.'She said.

'Well guys i have to go home to be with my girlfriend.'Sam said.

'Sam you have a girlfriend?'She asked.

'You never tell me you have a girlfriend Sam.'Nico said.

'Well i know,but i met her 2 days see ya.'And Sam flys away.

'I have to go home too,see you guys.'Pedro lefted.

'Nico,can i come with you to you're hollow?'Ross asked.

'Why sure Ross,anything i can do for my sister.'Nico held out his wing and Ross accept it and follows Nico to his hollow.

* * *

They landed at his hollow,it is small but big.

'So this is you're hollow Nico?'She asked while looking around.

'Yep'He sat down on his back and Ross sat down on her stomach.

'Good night Nico.'

'Good night Ross.'

And they went to sleep

* * *

It still at night and Nico woke up by a whimper looks at Ross and she's still moving while making a sound.

He ran to her and trying to wake her up.'Ross Ross wake up!'

She wakes up and crys on Nico.'Oh Nico,it was a-'

'Bad dream?'He finished for her.

'Yeah,i was dreaming that you got killed while protecting me,you got shot and cut you up and-'She can not finish but continues to cry harder.'Oh Nico...Don't ever leave me again...I don't want to be alone again...I need you.'

'I need you too Ross,more then Anything.

Ever since you went missing years ago,i been thinking about you alot more.

'You have feelings for me too?'She looks at his eyes.

'Yes Ross,i had feelings for you.'He said.

He grabs her head and kiss her,they close each other eyes and they fell on their sides without letting go and breaking the kiss.

They been making out for 4 minutes and then they went to sleep.

* * *

**Listen guys,their is nothing wrong with incest and a brother and sister kissing,anyway more chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 7:Kally and Mark visit

**Hey guys,here is a new chapter for all of you.**

* * *

Chapter 7:Mark and Kally visit

* * *

Blu and Jewel sits in the hollow holding each other after they drop their kids at John and Lisa's hollow for babysit.

'Hey Blu?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you remember our past?'

'The one where we met and you had a unmate? '

'Yeah.'She looked down.

'Then why did you mention it?'

She looked up to face him.'Because i still feel bad for what a did to you.'Her tear drops.'And i broke you're heart...'Sniff'...Im still sorry for what i did Blu.'So crys in Blu's shoulder,they both wraped their wings around each other.'Blu,can you promise me that you will never leave me again?'

He looks at Jewel.'Yes Jewel,i promise that will never leave you again.'

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

Jewel looks at Blu and put wrap her wings around his head pulled his beak into her's.

Someone interupted the makeout.'Hey Blu and Jewel.'

Blu and Jewel opened their eyes while kissing and looks at Kally and Mark standing right there looking at them.

Jewel let go of Blu and ran to her brother and her sister,she launched herself into Kally and Mark and hugs them,they hugged her back.

'Mark Kally,its great to see you guys again!'

'Its great to see you too Jewel.'Both said before they look at Blu.'And its great to see you too Blu'

'You too Kally and Mark.'Blu smiles.

Jewel lets go of them.

Blu walks over to Jewel.'So how have you two been these days?'

'Oh we been pretty great in these days.'Mark said.

'And of course our son is still being bad to his sister.'Kally said.

'Like you Mark when we were chicks.'Jewel said to her brother.

'Hey well atleast im nice to you now,after i found you.'He looked down.

'Yeah,i remember when we both found each other,and we just hugged,when you told me and Blu a story,i was crying with you.'She put her wing on Mark's shoulder.'I know you missed me when i got captured,you feel bad about me.'

Marks tears are running down into his cheek.'_Don't cry Mark._'He whispers to himself.

Jewel pulled Mark for a hug.

He hugs her back as he crys harder like last time.

'Mark,you will always be my brother no matter what,i will always love you as sister.'Her tears drops.

Mark smiles.'I love you Jewel.'

'I love you too Mark.'She held him tighter like brothers and sisters use to do.

'Kally,would you mind chatting with Blu for a minute until me and Mark calms down?'Jewel asked.

'Sure sister,come on Blu.'Kally and Blu went outside for chat.

'Im glad i can see you and Jewel again.'She said.

'Yeah me too.'He smiles.

'So how is John and Lisa and their kids?'

'They are doing very well,tomorrow Jewel and i are going to babysit their kids.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah,what about you how is you and Mark's kids?'

'Well like i said,our son was being to to his sister.'

'What did he do?'

'He threw a mud at his sister's face.'

'Wow.'

'Yep.'

'You're son is like Mark.'

'I know,our son is like his father.'

'Jeez.'He looks at Jewel and Mark who is still chatting and Mark seems to calm down.

'Well atleast Mark is calmed down now.'

'Yeah,so where is you're kids?'

'At John and Lisa's home,were going to pick them up soon.'

'Ah should we get back to Jewel and Mark?'

'Yeah,lets go.'Blu and Kally flys back to Jewel and Mark who is done talking.

Mark and Kally saids good nights to them,Jewel and Mark hugged and Blu and Kally huged too before they fly away.

Blu and Jewel picks up the kids and thank John and Lisa,tomorrow they are going to babysit John and Lisa's kids.

* * *

**Finaly i got this chapter done,give this a review if you have a chance and by the way my new Land Before Time story is up on my profile,be sure to read it soon.**


	9. Chapter 8:John and Lisa's Past Talk

Hey guys hows it going?Im pretty good,here is my new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8:John and Lisa's Past Talk

* * *

'Are you ready Lisa?'John's ready.

'Yes my love,i im ready.'They looked at Blu and Jewel who is here for babysit.

'Now Blu and Jewel,Lisa and i are going to be gone for a whole night,we will be home at midnight,so i want our kids in sleep before we get home,got it?'John said to them.

They nodded as they agreed.

John looks at Carter and Gloria and picks them up in his wings.'Now you two,you're mother and i are going to be gone until midnight,so i want you two to behave and listen to what you're uncles to you,do i make my self clear you two?'

They nodded,John hugs them in his wings,them hugged him back,he stares to Blu and Jewel.'And do i make my self clear too Blu and Jewel?'

Blu and Jewel nodded.

He puts Carter and Gloria down.

Lisa walks to them and hugs them too.'Just don't try to cause any troubles you two,or you're father and i will find out.'

'We won't mom.'They said as them hugged back their mom.

Lisa puts them down and looks at John.'Ready my love?'She held her wing out to John.

'Ready.'He accepted her wing.

They get ready to leave,they face their friends and their kids.'Bye guys.'

'Bye John and Lisa!'

'Bye mom and dad!'

Then they flew off to the city.

* * *

John and Lisa landed at the tall building,they spoted two blue birds on the roof.

They flew towards them and John said.'Um excuse us um why are you two on the roof?'

Two Hyacinth Macaws looked at John and Lisa who is standing there looking at them.

'Well we are on the date,what about you two?'Male Hyacinth said.

'Well we are on the date too.'John said.

'Then i guest we are the same,this is my wife Ellie,im Chris.'

'Nice to meet you two,this is my wife Lisa,im John.'

'Oh wow,i remember,we saw you two at the party when you two become mates.'Ellie said.

'You remember?'Lisa said.

'Oh heck yeah we do,we saw you two dance,we saw you two doing prom,and-Wow.'She said.

'Im glad you two saw us at the party,do you two have kids?'

'Yep,six kids,3 sons and 3 daughters.'He said.

'Six kids? like our friend and his wife have 19 kids.'

'Wait wait wait,19 kids?'He asked.

John and Lisa nodded.

' its been nice seeing you guys,but Ellie and i are going home.'

'Okay,hey maybe we can get meet again tomorrow.'He said.

'Sounds great,see you guys.'Chris and Ellie flys away from them.

'Man are they nice John?'Lisa looks at John.

'Yep,they are really nice.'They set down on the ground,They wraped their wings around each other.'Oh John,im glad we are mates and we have kids.'

'Same here Lisa,same here.'

Lisa brings a sad look on her face and looks down.''Whats wrong Lisa?She looks at him and replied.'Do you remember our past John?'

'The one where we become mates,and our parents died,and Daniel died?'

She nodded.'Yeah,i wish mom and dad were still alive...'Sniff'...And Daniel.'She hugs John and crys in his shoulder.

As John hugs her back,he stares at the same two black robes birds who is keep watch them

He stops looking at them and looks at crying Lisa.'I wish they were alive too Lisa,i remember when our parents died when we were chicks,and when we become mates we watched Daniel died.'

'We should have helped Daniel and spending time with him,it was our fault for not seeing him to much.'She said.

'I know Lisa,it was our fault.

We take our blames for doing nothing,if we would have killed that snake before it attacks our parents,then they would be alive.

if we would have help Daniel by taking care of him,then he would be alive too.

We are not bad Lisa,i know that you and i are no longer brother and sister because we become mates

We were the best for each other.'

'I know,things always 're right John,we are not bad.

And i agreed with you about our parents and Daniel.

i disagree about the brother and sister thingy,we are still brother and sister while were mates John,we love our kids so were just like our parents.'

'You're right Lisa,you're right.'

'Of course,and John?'

He looks into her eyes.'Yes Lisa?'

'Can you promise me something?'

'Sure.'

She looks into his eyes too.'Promise me that you will never leave me again,and never fight with me again.'She said as her tears comes.

'I promise Lisa...That i would never fight you and leave you again.'His tears comes too.

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

They hugged harder and not letting go.

They cried each other on their shoulders.

* * *

3 Hours later John and Lisa flew back home after their date and they see their kids sleeping,but one of their kids is sleeping.

They see their son Carter staring at the moon.

They walked over to him.'Carter,how come you're not sleeping with you're sister?'

'Well,i just want to wait for you two to come home,everytime you guys leave for a date night,i was getting sad.'Carter said.

Lisa picks up Carter in her wings.'You were worried about us when you're father and i go on the date?'

He nodded.

John walks over to them and petting his son's forehead.'Were sorry to hear that Carter,there is something that you're mother and i can tell you.'

'I know,you two are brother and sister as mates.'

John and Lisa looked at each other with a surprise face and looks back at their son.

'How did you know that?'

'Well-Uncle Blu told me about you guys.'

_Im gonna have a talk with Blu tomorrow,Stupid clumsy bird._John's thoughts.

'Well Carter,thats what Lisa and i are going to talk about,we become mates because-'

'Because we fall in love with each other after the fight we had almost a year ago,i had feelings for him first when we were chicks.'She finished for him.

'So you're mother and i become mates after she found here you have a sister like you're sister Gloria,would you fall in love with her?'

'I...I don't know,its just-Shes pretty and she laughs when i say and do funny things,and i just love her,i would be sad if she finds a mate.'Carter said.

Lisa kissed his forehead.'Don't worry Carter,we will make sure of it.'

'Mom dad,i don't that care that you two are brother and sister,me and Gloria will always be you're kids.'

'Oh Carter.'They shared a hug and went back inside of the put Carter down on Gloria.

She walks to John and sit on top of him.

They shared a quick kiss before going to sleep.

'Good night John my love.'

'Good night Lisa my love.'

* * *

This story is almost done guys:)

Then they went to John is still going to talk to Blu tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9:You and Jewel are WHAT!

**Hey guys,once again new chapter here.**

**Loco Vampire:I know right?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter9:You and Jewel are WHAT!

* * *

In the morning Blu stands outside of the hollow,alone,looking at the sky with his red eyes that he's been crying about somethin.

His kids are outside playing.

His's thoughts were going to come in his mind,but he heard someone.'BLU!'

He saw John coming after him while angry.

_Im dead._Blu thoughts.

John flys over to Blu and pushed him down on the floor and put him feet on his head.'Why did you tell him?'

'What?'

'Why did you tell my son that Lisa and i are brother and sister?'

'Because he wants to learn the truth,i don't want to keep lying to him.'

'Lying?You were lying to my son?'

'Yes John.'

'What lies did you say to him?'

'Like how you and Lisa met,and yeah.'

'And thats it?'

'Yep.'

'Wow,and did you tell my daughter-'

'No i did not.'

'Good,by the way thank you and Jewel for babysiting our kids last night.'

'Yeah,thanks.'He drops a tear from his red eye.

'Blu,are you okay?'

'No.'He started crying.

John got off of him and helped him up.

'What happened?'

'Well,it all started last night-'

* * *

(Flashback)

'Good night Uncle Blu and Jewel.'Carter and Gloria said as they went to sleep.

'Good night Carter and Gloria.'They kissed their forehead and flys away.

While their fly back to their home.'Im so dead.'

'That you told Carter that John and Lisa are brother and sister?'She said.

'Yep,John is going to kill me.'

'Oh i bet he is going to get very piss at you alot.'

'Yep,Jewel can we land for a sec?'

'Sure.'

They landed on the bench.

'Um Jewel,when John and Lisa goes back home,they are going to find out,and tomorrow,John will kill me.'

'Yep,it will be funny.'

'Yep.'Blu has a upset stomach.'Um Jewel,i have a upset stomach,could you go home without me?'

'Sure Blu,please don't stay out here to long.'She kissed him and flys away.

* * *

After 5 minutes Blu's upset stomach is gone,he was about to get ready.'Blu,is that you?'

He knows that voice.

He looked back and he see's his mother and his father.'Mom,dad?'

'Hello son.'Both said.

Blu ran to his parents and hugs them,they hugged him back.'Mom dad,im so glad i seen you guys again.'

'We know Blu.'His father said.

'Well you at you Blu,you're all grown up.'His mother said.

'I know mom.'

'Were sorry Blu,the last time that you're mother and i saw you,you were sleeping,those damn smugglers,if they would have not been here that day,then we would still be with you.'He said.

'Yeah,well i better get home soon,or else my wife will be pissed.'

'Wait,you have a wife?'She asked.

'Yep,plus four kids.'

She hugs Blu harder in her wings.'My baby has a family!'

'Oh mom.

im glad that you two found me.

And look at you dad, you're handsome like me.'

'Why thank you son.'He said as he hugged Blu with his wife.

'And mom,you're more beautiful.'

'...'Sniff'...Aw Blu.'She hugs him really harder.

* * *

Jewel stares outside waiting for Blu to come back.'Oh Blu,where are you?'

Matt and Rosa walks to their mother.'Mom,when is dad coming home?'Rosa asked.

'I don't know sweety.'As she looks closely she can see Blu and two blue birds coming.'Kids wait in here.'

Shes flys towards Blu and two blue macaws.'Blu where have you been?'

'Jewel,i would love for you to meet my parents.

Mom dad,this is my wife Jewel.'

His parents were surprised,why are they surprised about?'Um so Jewel,it is nice to meet you.'

'Its nice to meet you too Blu's parents.'

'Oh yeah,mom and dad,we have kids in the hollow right now,we have two girls and two boys.'

'Our two sons names is,Matt and Jose,and our two daughters names is,Pearl and Rosa.'

'Great names,so Jewel,do you have a family you missed alot?'Blu's father asked.

'Well,i remember them tiny a bit when i was one month old,and i remember having a second brother,but i don't remember him alot.I forgot what my second brother and my parents look like.'

'Well um,are you starting to think about them?'Blu's mother asked.

'Well,i don't know,why do you asked?'

'Well,you see,um,god how can i explain this?Um-'

'Let me finish honey,Blu Jewel...You two are brother and sister.'

* * *

(End Flashback)

'You and Jewel are WHAT!'John was really surprised.

'...'Sniff'...I know right?'Blu said.

'So what happens next?'

Blu finally calms down.'After dad said that Jewel and i are brother and sister.

Jewel was extremly surprised,she got mad and it was all true,she remembers everything,She started to cry and then she yells at them to go away,so Jewel and i had a big fight about it,so she lefted me.'His head falls into the ground and crys.

John brings Blu into a hug.'Listen Blu,Lisa and i were siblings,but we still are,we fall in love with each other more then anything in the whole world,we become mates for each other,i love her more then anything Blu,i don't know how you did not know that she is you're sister.'

'I know.'

'Well good,cause im going to have a talk with you're parents right now.'John was about to fly away,but Blu stoped him.

'But John,you don't know them.'

'Oh really,what do they look like?'

'Well,my mom has Purple eyes,very black beak and talons,and she looks like Jewel.

And my father has Green eyes,black beak and talons,and he looks like me.'

'Good,thanks Blu.'He flys away to look for his parents.

* * *

**2 More chapters to go guys,be sure to look out for a next chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 10:BOTH OF YOU!

**Hey guys,this is a next to last chapter,so here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 10:BOTH OF YOU!

* * *

John is still searching for Blu's parents over and over again,until he found a two Spixs Macaws in the hollow talking.

Hw went inside and said.'Are you two Blu's parents?'

'Yep,and Jewel's parents too.'Blu and Jewel's father said.

'Yeah,now i know about you two,you made Blu and Jewel split up,how could you!'He yeled at them.

'Please-Please don't get mad at us.'Blu and Jewel's mother said as she steped back.

'Oh i will get mad,you two made Blu and Jewel split up.

They had an arguement last night and Blu told me everything.

They were the best for each other.'

'Well yeah but-I mean-Oh god what have we done!'She and her husband cries.

'Listen guys,i know you missed them alot,but they need to get together and be with their kids.'

'You're right,we need to go talk to them-'He was cut off by John.

'No,they won't listen to you two if you tried to talk to them.'

'Well do you have a idea?'

'Yes,come on.'They followed John to his hollow as they left.

'So whats you're name you two?'John asked them.

'Im David and this is my wife Lara.'David said.

'Im John,and its nice to meet you two.'

'John?You mean that name from Halo series,and Master Chief is John?'Lara asked.

'Ummm yeah sure.'He said._What the hell is Halo?_His thoughts.

* * *

John David and Lara landed at his hollow and they see Lisa sitting down with Carter and Gloria in her wings sleeping.

'John,you're finally back and who are these two?'

'Lisa,this is David and Lara,they are Blu and Jewel's parents.'John said.

'They are what!?'She yells quietly while trying not to wake up the kids.

'They will explain later,but first we need to get Blu and Jewel back together.'

'What happened?'

* * *

John told Lisa a story that David and Lara found Blu last night,and see's Jewel again.

David said that Blu and Jewel are siblings,and Blu and Jewel had an arguement and she lefted him.

'Oh my god.'Lisa was surprised.

'I know right?'He see's their kids waking up.

'Mom dad,whats going on?'Carter asked.

'Nothing my son,you two wait here

you're father and i will be right back.'She puts the kids down and goes outside with John David and Lara.

'Okay,Lisa im going to get Mark and Kally.'He said.

'Wait,Mark and Kally are here?'Lara asked.

'Yes,now please just let me get them Lara,be right back.'He flys away to get Mark and Kally.

'So how you and John met?'David asked.

'Well um-You see-Ughhh.'Lisa grabs and whispers to David and Lara's ear's.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Im glad you and John have kids,what are their names?'

'Carter and Gloria.'

'Nice names.'

'Thanks.'

John got back with Mark and Kally.

'Hi mom and dad.'Both said.

'Hi-'

'Hi hi hi,just say hi's later.

We need to come up with the plan.'

After 5 minutes,Lisa have a idea to bring Blu and Jewel back together.

'I got it!John.'

'Yes Lisa?'

'Do you know that cliff that Rafael tries to teach Blu how to fly while chaned with Jewel?'

'After they met him?'

She nodded.

'The big cliff.'

'The big cliff.'

Bob flys over to them without a warning.'Holy shit what are you guys talking about?'

They all stared at Bob.'Shut up!'

* * *

(Night Later)

John flys over to Blu hollow,he see's Blu tugging the kids.'Hey Blu.'

'Hey John.'

'Hey um Blu,do you want to go out somewhere?'

'Why?Its getting late here.'

'Well i want to show you something really a secret.'

'Okay,kids you wait here okay?'

They kissed their foreheads a good they they lefted.

* * *

Lisa went to Jewel's new hollow.'Hey Jewel.'

'Hey Lisa,why are you here its getting late.'

'I know,but i want to show you something,i know you're going to say what is it,but its really a big secret.'

'Fine,but it better not be cages Lisa.'

She follows Lisa as they exit out of the hollow.

* * *

David Lara Mark Kally and the rest are sitting in the big tree at the big cliff,waiting for them.

'Man where are they?'Nico asked.

'I don't know.'Mark said.

'Well we got to wait for them to come.'Pedro sighed.

'Yeah,but we need them back together.'Ross said as she wrap her wing on Nico.

'Im glad Eva tugged the kids into a sleep,it was a nightmare for-'Rafael was interupted.

'Rafael,you know im right here-'

'Shhh,here they come.'Sam see's John and Blu are now hiding in the tree while not being seen.

'Um John,is this a joke?'Blu asked John.

'No Blu,its not a joke.'John said.

'Then why are we-'Blu see's Lisa and Jewel landing.'Why are you here Blu?'Jewel asked.

'John wants to show me something,and why are you here Jewel?'

'Lisa want to show me why did you bring me here?'

'Cause-Cause-Well it least its not a cage.'

'Bow chicka wow wow.'Bob whispers in the tree.

'Blu,i think it would be best for you to leave.'Jewel said.

'No Jewel,im not going to staying right here in this stop!'

'Oh really,then im staying right here too!'

'Why did you leave me Jewel?Because mom and dad found our that-'

'We are brother and sister?Yeah!'

'And so that you can leave me without our kids?'

'Yes Blu,yes!'

'Then i don't understand you Jewel!You hate me and now i hate you!'

'Good,dumbass!'

'Oh so now you called me a dumbass,bitch!'

'I hate you!'

'I hate you too!'

'OKAY,THAT IS ENOUGH!BOTH OF YOU!'John yells at them while very angry which it makes the others in the back fell out of the tree.

Blu and Jewel looks at John while their scared of him and everyone never heard him so angry before.

'Listen you two!You two always fight all the time and i hate it!I know that you two broke up,after you two have found out you're brother and sister?Thats what you been argued about!What the crappy shit is wrong with you two!?'

Blu and Jewel still scared of John,they were about to say something.

But John continues.'...'Signed'...Look you two,im sorry for yelling, its just...Look,let me tell you about a brother and sister loves.I know its incest,but brother and sister always fall in love with each other,not all the time,but always,but they just don't care if their siblings,i mean,Lisa to me,she is important to me,i know she and i are siblings,but we don't care,i love her more then anything in the whole world,thats why be fall in love and become mates before Daniel died.I would trade my live for her,Lisa will always be my sister and my mate no matter what.I mean,Kan and Beta are mates and Mark and Kally are too,Nico and Ross are lovers,but look at you two,you two always fight,and you never remember each other in you're childhood,and you two met again at the whatever place in the city of Rio,and you two don't remember each other,i remember Rafael told me about you two.

Think about you're kids,and you're parents.

Lisa and i were sad that we lost our parents,but we lost all of us most is Daniel.

He was the best friend we ever had,and now he is dead.

Now you two need to make up and be together again after what you two did right now.'He finished.

Blu and Jewel heard the whole thing on what John said and he was right.

They looked at each other.'Blu,he is right.'Jewel said.

'I know,what have we done to each other.'Blu said as he crys.

Jewel crys too before they hugged tighter.

They looked into each other eyes closely.'Blu,im sorry.'

'Im sorry too Jewel.'

She sniffed.'Blu,i don't care if you're my brother,

i will always be with you and our kids.'

'And i don't care if you're my sister Jewel,i will always with you and our kids too.'

They slowly leaning their heads to each other.'I love you Blu.'

'I love you too Jewel,forever.'They leaned for a kiss for a make up.

John and Lisa hearing the other cheering.

David and Lara flys over to Blu and Jewel and give them a hug.

Mark and Kally joins in too.

Lisa wraped her wing on John's back and whispers to him.'_Good job John._'

'Yeah,good thing they are back together.'He heard something,he looked back and see's

two black robe birds who are the they are flying away.

'Lisa,could you stay here?I will be right back.'

'John-'

'Just stay here Lisa.'He follows two robe birds and he wants the truth.

* * *

**One more chapter to go and sorry it took so long.**

**Be sure to read my Land Before Time story on my profile please.**


	12. Last Chapter:It Can't Be

**Hello guys,this is a last chapter here.**

**Loco Vampire:Like?I love Land Before Time,but i missed watching them**

**in my childhood.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Last Chapter:It Can't Be

* * *

John still follows two black robe birds.'Stop.I just want to talk to you two.'

They stopped and looked at John.

They all landed on the ground to talk.

'Look guys,i don't know why you keep following me and Lisa but-'

'We know John,thats why we need to know that you and Lisa are safe.'Female robe bird said.

'And were glad that you brought Blu and Jewel back together.'Male robe bird said.

'Yeah, i want the truth.'

'Truth?'Both asked.

'Who are you two?How come you never show me you're faces?I want the truth now.'

They looked at each other and they nodded.

They took off their hoods to reveal their face's.

John had his beak dropped and surprised.'Mom...Da dad?'

'Hello son.'Both said while happy.

He walked over to his parents and touch their heads and they are real!

He droped a tear and hugged his hugged him back as well.

'Mom dad,i can't believe its you!'He hugged them harder.

'I know John,you're mother and i came back.'Kevin said.

They all broked and hug.'Look at you John,you are the man.'Ash said.

'I know mom,man i thought you two are dead,Lisa and i saw-'

'We both died John,and now were back to life.'He said.

'Right...So how is Daniel since he died?'

'He is doing fine,and he said hi from you and Lisa.'She said.

'_Thank you Daniel._I have to tell Lisa!'John flys away,but Kavin stopped him.

'You can't John.'He said.

'Why not?I thought you two are dead.'

'Well not anymore,

but you should wait to tell Lisa.'Ash said.

'Okay,i will wait mom.'

'Oh and we heard everything from you and Lisa.'

'Really,you mean she and i are mates?'

They put his wing on John's shoulder.

'John,we know you love Lisa more then anything in the whole world,

but you two are ment for eachother

You needed her alot,

and we are glad for that.'He finished.

'Thanks dad.'John hugs them.'I need to get back to Lisa.'

He let go of them and says byes to them before he leaves.

* * *

(At John and Lisa's home)

Lisa tugs the kids in the leaves and she and John saids good night to them.

They sit down on their bed,Lisa is on top of John while holding eachother.

'John,im so glad you brought Blu and Jewel back together.'She said.

'I know,and good thing they are back with their kids'He said.

They give eachother a kiss before going to sleep.

'Goodnight John.'

'Goodnight Lisa.'

* * *

(At Blu and Jewel's home)

As their kids fall asleep,They sit on their sides while holding each other.

'Oh Blu,im sorry about us.'She said.

'Im sorry too Jewel,i did not know we were related.'

'Same here.

Lets promise not to leave each other again.'

'I promise too Jewel'

She got closer to Blu and kisses him.

'I love you Blu.'

'I love you too Jewel,forever.'

* * *

(At Luiz's garage)

'Let me go you son of the bitches!'Nigel yelled while tried up on the wall.

'Oh yeah,what are you going to do pussy bird?'Bay the Snake Asked while laughing.

'Yeah,what will you do birdy?'Sheen the Scarlet Macaw said.

'Im not a pussy bird!'He yelled.

Luiz the Bulldog rans to his friend to see the problem.

'Hey whats wrong here boys?'He asked.

'This Nigel bird was going to steal you're saw.'Jun the Spixs Macaw said.

'So we captured him.'Chief the Toco Toucan said.

'I was going to use it to kill Blu and Jewel!'Nigel said.

'My friends?Why would you-'

'To get you're revenge?'All looked at the male robe bird.

'Who are you?'

He pulled his hood off to reveal his face.'Im Daniel.'

To be continued...

* * *

**Thats the story everyone,i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Will Daniel be good or bad?**

**Will Nigel get his revenge on Blu and Jewel?**

**Will John and Lisa and their friends help them?**

**Well find out...Next time in the next sequel.**

**I would be making it right now but i am going to work on my Land Before Time story.**

**I will make a sequel in about a weeks or months.**

**So until then guys,bye for now and if you have any question just PM me.**


End file.
